It is known generally to reduce backlighting in laptop computers when the computer operates on battery power. It is also known to enable and disable a keypad backlight in a wireless communication device based on an ambient light sensor output.
Illumination of the user interface of the device allows the user operate the device under adverse lighting conditions. A display or keypad, for example, may require illumination under low ambient light conditions such as in a dark room. The display illumination is turned on under the low ambient light condition based on the ambient light sensor output. However, some displays require illumination under various lighting conditions such as under high ambient light conditions where the display may be washed out. Additionally, having the illumination set at maximum brightness burdens the device with unnecessary current drain.
Illumination is not necessary under all lighting conditions and it is therefore generally known to enable or disable the illumination as needed with the use of an on/off toggle switch, light sensor or a timer. However, with these methods, the battery is drained unnecessarily when the illumination is turned on when not needed.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below.